ww3fandomcom-20200215-history
RX-79(G) Ground Type
The RX-79(G) Ground Type is an Allied Liberation Front AIP designed for terrestrial combat. It saw its first deployment in the year 2112. Unit Background & History Due to the high specification of the RX-78 series, most of the parts that failed to meet the quality control of the RX-78’s production line were still usable, and had high performance specs. The stockpiles of these parts inspired the engineers of the OCU to start a new line of AIPs using them. The RX-79 (Mass-Production Review Unit) served as the test-bed for further refinement of the GM. Essentially, the RX-79 is the prototype to the RGM-79. The legs were the first to be reviewed and determined to be too complicated to mass-produce. The thruster units were simplified and the more expensive thruster parts were used to produce a small number of RGM-79(E) for space combat. Less expensive parts were then used to increase the ground performance and technology put into use in the RX-79(G), a variant designed exclusively for terrestrial combat. The units were designed at Jaburo, with final construction completed at the Side 7 space facility. Like its namesake, the RX-79 was armored with sturdy Luna Titanium, and its powerful reactor enabled it to use beam weapons like the original RX-78. However, it omitted the RX-78's Core Block System, and the ground-type AIP obviously could not operate in space. However, what the RX-79 lacks in performance, it makes up for in utility and versatility. It is constructed with durability in mind; beam sabers are mounted in each leg, the head vulcans have been removed, and instead the left side of the chest houses a multi-launcher and vulcan gun. The AIP ground-type can also be equipped with a large variety of armaments, from machine guns and beam weapons to wire-guided missile launchers and artillery cannons. In addition to this arsenal of hand-held weapons, this limited-production AIP is equipped with a large back-mounted forklift to carry various parachute and storage container packs, and other optional accessories. The AIP is very mobile, with a maximum thruster acceleration of nearly 1G and a maximum running ground speed of over 60 miles per hour (102 km/h). While the prototype mobile suits at Side 7 underwent weeks of painstaking testing and precision adjustment, the OCU's terrestrial forces rushed the RX-79(G) to the frontlines in an attempt to turn the tide of the ground war. In the resource-rich and strategically vital Southeast Asian region, twelve of the twenty units have been deployed to the Southeast Asia Force Mechanized Battalion commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Kojima. {| class="wikitable" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0"; text-align: center; width: 100%; table-layout: fixed;" |+ style="text-align: center;"|'Characteristics' ! style="text-align: center;"|Armies |'MAcc' |'S' |'IS' |'Mob' |'COM' |'M' |'Dash' |'Boost' |'AV' |- ! style="background: #90ff90" | | 37 | 36 | 35 | 37 | 30 | 3 | 15 | 0 | 6 |- ! style="background: #90ff90" | The Empire | +15 | +10 | +10 | +10 | +10 | - | - | - | - |- ! Tactics *Disarm *Avoid I *Ambidextrous